


RIVER {muke}

by stupidxvisor



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bartender Michael Clifford, Bottom Michael Clifford, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Daddy Luke Hemmings, Domestic Larry Stylinson, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Famous Luke Hemmings, Foster Care, Friends With Benefits, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Famous Michael Clifford, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Poor Michael Clifford, Rich Luke Hemmings, Rock Star Luke Hemmings, Sibling Bonding, Single Parent Michael Clifford, Top Luke Hemmings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidxvisor/pseuds/stupidxvisor
Summary: Luke smirked, taking a drink of his expensive liquor. "You're good, sweetheart.""Everyone that comes into this club is the same." Michael pointed out, glancing at Liam. "He's married, but it must be with a woman cause he's obviously in the closet.""And what about me?" Luke asked, feigning curiosity. "Am I in the closet?"Michael sauntered up to the blond man, resting a coy finger on his chest. "You are. But you don't want to be."He licked his already pink lips, green eyes flickering to Luke's lips for a brief moment. "You hook up with desperate men that you can easily discard the next morning, not because you're scared of everyone knowing, but because you're scared of commitment to one person."Luke was gobsmacked, his cocky arrogance was gone. "I-I d-""Don't worry about it," Michael whispered into Luke's ear. "I don't like commitment either."ORLuke is a closeted musician and Michael is a bartender who takes care of his little sister. Neither do commitment but are perfectly fine doing each other.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Jenna Black/Ashley Frangipane | Halsey, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Niall Horan/Michael Clifford, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Little Did They Know

**Author's Note:**

> "There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds."  
> ― Laurell K. Hamilton
> 
> {CHILD ABUSE/NEGLECT}  
> {CHILDHOOD TRAUMA}

M I C H A E L C L I F F O R D

"Who's Rachel, George?"

A slam is heard.

"Does it look like I fucking know?" George snarls, voice slurring from the alcohol in his system. "Why don't you go take care of that goddamn baby you so desperately wanted?"

"I never said that I wanted kids!"

The yelling continued to echo throughout the trailer, making the baby in the arms of nine-year-old Michael Clifford cry uncontrollably. It was always like this. 

George went to work at a construction agency every morning, sometimes working late before coming home and drinking himself into a stupor. Mayella, Michael's insecure mother, stayed home and took medication to forget her husband's infidelity.

"You're alright, Melody," Michael whispered, placing a cheap pink pacifier in the girl's mouth. "Mummy and Daddy are just talking."

Melody looked up at her older brother with wide green eyes, blonde eyelashes wet with fresh tears. Michael rocked back in forth, humming a calming tune in an attempt to put her to sleep. He had school tomorrow, so he hoped his sister would fall asleep soon.

"Don't be a fool, Mayella!" George roared, the sound of objects flying across an empty room making Michael flinch. "Stop throwing shit at me!"

"You're fucking that cheap whore, aren't you?" Mayella screamed, obviously losing her mind.

Michael, laying on his too-small racecar bed, brushed Melody's blonde curls from her face. 

"You're alright, Melody." He repeated, watching as his three-month-old baby sister's eyes started to close. As soon as she was asleep, the green-eyed boy pulled his ratty blanket over the two of them.

Sometimes it was easier to sleep through the fights than to listen to them.

"Listen here, you dumb bitch." George spat, gripping the blond woman by her jaw. "You can act high and mighty all you want, but we both know the real cheater in this house."

Mayella struggled in the man's grip, blue eyes full of fear. "Let me go, George! Don't put your hands on me!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" The man growled, shoving his wife to the floor. "At least I have a job, you cheap cunt. What do you do? You pop pills while those brats trash this goddamn house!"

Michael stared at the tan wall in front of him, struggling to tune out the shouts. His green eyes fell on his sleeping sister, who was hiccupping in her sleep. "I'll get us out of here, Melody." 

His voice was quiet, calm against the raging storm. "Just you and me. We'll have dogs, cats, and rabbits. Maybe we'll have horses too."

The small baby let out a soft whimper, Michael quickly soothing her.

"We'll have a great big yard," Michael continued, his imagination going wild. "Maybe a garden too. We'll live in the prettiest house ever, and we won't have to worry about the fights anymore." 

He smiled as he looked at his sister. "We'll be together, Melody. Just the two of us."

Yeah, it was definitely easier to sleep through the yelling than to listen.

****

L U K E H E M M I N G S

"Do you think we can actually do it, Luke?" Calum's voice was anxious as he saw the long line in front of them."

Luke Hemmings, with blue eyes and blond hair, nodded in excitement. Being a twelve-year-old aspiring musician meant a lot to him as he stood in line with his best friends to audition for their middle school talent show. 

"With Ashton on the drums, we can do anything!"

Ashton Irwin was their fourteen-year-old best friend. The three of them had been best friends since preschool, always talking about their dreams to make it big and be famous rock stars.

Calum seemed reassured by Luke's statement. "I'm just really nervous, mate. We've never performed in front of anyone besides our parents."

"Calm down, Cal," Ashton said wisely, fixing his bandana. "My mum said we were good, and she would never lie to me!"

Miss Elena, the middle school music teacher, opened the door to the audition room. 

"Five Seconds of Summer?" She called, sounding unsure. "It's time for your audition."

Luke got to his feet, shooting his friends an excited smile. "Let's go, guys! It's our turn!"

Calum, Ashton, and Luke raced past Miss Elena, nearly pushing the poor woman out of the way. Excitement bubbled in their stomachs, their hands itching to start playing the song they had been practicing all week. 

This was their moment, the moment that would tell them whether or not they had the stuff to make it big.

Little did they know that this small audition would set the standard for every performance after this. Little did they know that they would be performing in some of the biggest arenas next to the biggest bands. 

Little did they know that their dreams would all come true.

But at what price?

****


	2. Old Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you do not pour water on your plant, what will happen? It will slowly wither and die. Our habits will also slowly wither and die away if we do not give them an opportunity to manifest. You need not fight to stop a habit. Just don't give it an opportunity to repeat itself. (67)"  
> ― Sri S. Satchidananda

M I C H A E L C L I F F O R D

\- Twelve Years Later -

"I have an order of junior flapjacks and sunny-side eggs." Michael cheerfully placed the steaming plate in front of a smiling kid and his parents. "Is there anything else you need this morning?"

The father shook his head. "No, we're good." 

Michael nodded, picking up the menus from the table. "Just let me know!"

Michael walked away from the table, shooting soft smiles at the other customers as he passed them. The diner was unusually crowded today, full of tourists from around the world. New York was like that most of the time, new people arriving every day. 

The blond man stopped in front of the kitchen where Harry, the owner of the diner, was flipping pancakes.

"Can I go on my break?" Michael asked, placing the menus in their designated stack by the register. "I know Louis isn't back yet from his, but I've been going nonstop for three hours."

Harry flashed a smile at Michael, brown curls sticking out of his hairnet. "Of course! I'll just have Billie take over."

"Thanks, Haz." Michael took off his apron, grabbing his pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "I'll be back in fifteen."

***

Michael went out the back, lighting a cigarette on his way out. He knew they were bad for him, but that didn't take away the urge. It helped with his stress on most days. 

His green eyes brightened considerably as he caught sight of an all too familiar head of spiky hair. "Harry's been looking for you, mate."

Louis turned around, rushing to put out his cigarette. "Shit." 

He pointed at Michael. "If he asks, I was out here for some fresh air. He's been wanting me to quit, but it's harder than it looks."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Michael held his hands up in surrender. "I know better than anyone how hard it is."

"I bet you do." Louis snickered, his blue eyes bright. "Speaking of which, how's Melody?"

Michael shrugged. "She's doing great. Been really busy practicing for some choir competition coming up."

Michael had been friends with Louis and Harry for years, having met them in his last year of high school. Years before he gained custody of Melody. They loved Melody like a little sister, spoiling her with affection and attention when Michael couldn't give it.

"You don't sound excited."

Michael took a puff of his cigarette, green eyes hard. "I don't know how I'm supposed to take her. Juggling two jobs is a lot harder than it looks, Louis."

Louis nodded, understanding immediately. "We can help you with the bills, Mike. All you gotta do is ask."

"You know I'm not going to," Michael said, flicking away the ashes. "We're financially stable, and that's all I can hope for. The only reason I accepted a job from you and Harry was so I could save up for Melody's schooling."

"I would hardly call making drinks for rich assholes a financially stable job, Michael." Louis pointed out, letting out a sigh. "But it's your life, I guess."

Michael dropped his finished cigarette, stepping on it with his shoe. "I promised Melody I would take care of her, so that's what I'm doing."

****

L U K E H E M M I N G S

"Luke."

Luke's eyes flew open as Calum aimed a hard kick at his side. Pain shot up his spine like wildfire, making the hung-over rock starlet out a grunt. "Leave me alone, Calum. Let me sleep."

Calum crossed his arms, biceps flexing through his leather jacket. "I said get up, Luke. You're far too old to be partying like your twenty-one." 

Luke's head was pounding as his best friend spoke, the pain making his eyes hurt. 

"Lucas."

"You know that's not my name," Luke grumbled, tirelessly sitting up.

From where he was laying on his expensive couch, Luke could see that his usually clean flat was now trashed. Red solo cups and beer cans littered the white carpet, leftover food, and trash scattered around.

Luke raised his eyebrows, feeling kind of proud of himself. 

"Damn, the party must have been great last night." He smirked, looking up at his dark-haired friend. "Why do you look so upset?"

Calum clenched his jaw. "Because someone called my house last night while they were drunk." His brown eyes could pierce steel. "You woke up my daughter, Luke."

Oh.

Why is that my problem?

"I didn't think you would have her last night, Calum," Luke said, taking a drink from an open water bottle by the couch. "It's not my fault."

"Don't play dumb." Calum snapped. "I get that you're going through a tough time right now, but calling my house at three in the morning is absolutely ridiculous."

"I'm not going through a tough time!" Luke defended himself. "I'm living my life! Just like you would be doing if you hadn't knocked up some random fan two years ago." 

He took another drink of the water, his mouth feeling really dry.

"Her name is Lena," Calum said, already annoyed with Luke's shit. "And I am living my life, Luke. I'm happy! I have an amazing daughter whom I love to death and a fantastic husband to be with!" 

He pointed at Luke's chest. "You're lucky I came here instead of Ashton, Luke. He would have kicked your ass."

Luke shrugged, indifferent. "I haven't seen Ashton in months. Not since your guys' wedding." 

His blue eyes were dark, bags under them much more prominent. "He's not going to do shit."

"All I'm asking you to do is to get your shit together!" Calum sounded frustrated. "You're twenty-six years old, Luke. Stop living in the past." 

He went to leave, shoving his hands in his pockets. "The band has been over for years. Grow up."

****


	3. Things to Say to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Children have never been very good at listening to their elders, but they have never failed to imitate them."  
> ― James Baldwin

M I C H A E L

Michael pulled up to the middle school in his shitty 2004 Ford Focus. 

The school was in the bad part of the city, full of troublemaking kids with even more troublemaking families. He hated that Melody was forced to go here, but he didn't have a choice. This school was the closest one to their apartment.

Melody was waiting by the front gate, a pink backpack at her feet. It was frayed at the edges, pretty much falling apart at this point. Her blonde hair, which was dyed a faded pink on the ends, was pulled back in a messy braid. Her green eyes were bright at the sight of her older brother.

Michael unlocked the door manually because his car was that shitty. "Get in, Mel. I have to get to the bar at six."

Melody cheerfully smiled, pocketing her beat-up iPod Touch as she got in the car. "How was work?"

"Long," Michael answered, rolling down the windows because his AC didn't work. "How was school? Was that bitch messing with you again?"

"School was fine," Melody responded, looking out the window as Michael drove. "And Madison is just jealous that I got the solo in the choir concert. She'll get over it."

"You got a solo?!" Michael grinned at his sister. "Fuck yeah!"

That's how their conversation went. Michael tells bad jokes and Melody pretends to laugh at them for her brother's benefit. The radio was on, blaring 1975 as the late afternoon sun filtered through the buildings of New York City.

Michael parked in front of their apartment complex.

The complex itself consisted of eight apartments. Three Latino families lived there, one white, and an African American couple composed five of them. Then there was Michael and Melody, who lived at the top, an old woman named Lydia (Who would watch Melody while Michael worked during the night), and the landlord himself. Michael didn't particularly like his landlord, but who did?

John Kerry was a pervy scumbag, in Michael's opinion.

Upon entering the building, Michael waved at the guard sitting at the desk by the front door. 

"Hey, Niall." Michael shot the man a friendly smile. "I thought you didn't work until Tuesday?"

"James called in," Niall answered, blue eyes bright as he ate his chips. "Mr. Kerry said that he would pay me overtime, so here I am." 

The security guard flashed a bright smile at Melody, leaning over his desk. "How are you this fine afternoon, Miss Melody?"

Melody let out a giggle, making Michael roll his eyes. The poor girl had a crush on Niall, and it was honestly kind of funny at this point. "Really good! I got the solo in the choir concert this Christmas!"

"That's fucking awesome!" Niall gave her a high-five. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Melody blushed, her green eyes bright. "You should come over for dinner tonight! Michael is making spaghetti and garlic bread."

Michael automatically shook his head. "Not tonight, Melody. I have to make dinner and then go to work." 

He tried to ignore the way Niall was looking at him. He wasn't an idiot. He knew Niall had been crushing on him for a few months now. But the security guard wasn't his type. He often acted like Michael was helpless, and he definitely didn't like that,

"But Michael..." Melody whined, kicking her feet. "Niall tells the best jokes and he watches Stranger Things with me!"

"I thought I told the best jokes?" Michael pretended to be hurt before shaking his head. "The answer is no, Mel. I have work and you have to go over to Miss Lydia's."

"I can watch her," Niall interjected. "Miss Lydia has her bingo game tonight. Besides, Melody is a good kid." 

Melody let out a squeal, looking at Michael with hopeful eyes.

Michael was a sucker for those eyes.

The green-eyed man sighed, glancing down at Mel before looking at Niall again. "Fine. Be at my apartment at six, no later than six-fifteen. Her bedtime is at ten."

L U K E

"You dress like an asshole," Halsey muttered, fixing her lipstick in Luke's mirror. "You know that, right? You dress like a rich prick."

Luke combed his hair back, fixing his curls. "I am a rich prick. You know this, so why bother telling me?"

Halsey shrugged, adjusting the bright blue wig that fell in curls down her back. "Just thought someone should tell you." 

She faced Luke, starting to fix the man's brown jacket. "Who the fuck wears this kind of shit, anyway? You look like a gay version of Sherlock Holmes."

"Shut up."

Luke and Halsey were going to a gay bar tonight. Their management wanted them seen together, especially since they were 'dating'. But Halsey wasn't Luke's type, and Luke wasn't her type. 

He was strictly into cute submissive men with money issues, and she was into women with brown eyes. Call it what you will, but it was fate that they were both forced into the closet.

At least they weren't Calum and Ashton, who were forced to date women they didn't like. Even though they were married to each other. Calum even had a kid with a woman named Lena.

"We're going to Phoenix, right?" Halsey checked her phone as she spoke. "I just want to make sure that no cameras are allowed inside."

"Once we get there, they won't be," Luke reassured her, smirking at himself in the mirror.

Halsey rolled her eyes. "Don't be a pig."

****


	4. Those Green Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we commit ourselves to one person for life, this is not, as many people think, a rejection of freedom; rather, it demands the courage to move into all the risks of freedom, and the risk of love which is permanent; into that love which is not possession but participation."  
> ― Madeleine L'Engle

M I C H A E L

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" 

A thick voice mumbled, gripping Michael's ass in his hands. "I never thought a skirt would look good on a man, but you pull it off pretty well."

Michael clenched his jaw, turning around to face the obviously drunk customer. "Thank you, sir. Would you like another martini?"

Michael worked as a waiter/bartender at a gay bar called Phoenix. Half of the men that worked there had to wear skimpy skirts and crop tops, something that Michael was not a fan of. But he did get paid more simply because of that, so it was a small price to pay. 

A lot of sleazy men hit on him, most of them drunk and barely able to walk.

Phoenix was a well known gay bar in the middle of New York City. Celebrities often visited the club, some of them straight and some of them not. It didn't matter, especially not in a place like this. 

Expensive tips were the only thing that made Michael stay.

He needed the money, to put it lightly.

The older man, obviously married, shot Michael a toothy grin. "You know I would."

"So tell me, sugar," His brown eyes flickered to Michael's ass as he leaned back in his seat. He looked ridiculous, but money is money. "What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?"

Try a line I haven't heard of before, pervert.

Michael smiled at the man, making sure to look extra seductive. "Working. I have to pay my bills somehow." 

He knew exactly what he had to say to get this man wrapped around his finger. "Maybe I could -"

"I'd like vodka on ice." 

A deep Australian voice ordered, making Michael look up from his current customer. The voice belonged to a tall man dressed in a tan jacket and pants, with sparkling blue eyes and lips that made Michael's knees buckle. 

The man smirked at the green-eyed beauty, licking his lips as his blue eyes scanned the leather skirt Michael was wearing. "Come on, babydoll. I don't have all night."

Michael blinked, vaguely embarrassed that he had been staring at the man for so long. "Sorry, sir. I'll have that right out with this man's martini." 

Stupid hormones.

He pulled a notepad from the pocket of his feminine shirt, writing down the order. "What's the name for that order?"

"I'd like to open a tab, actually." The blue-eyed man pulled out his ID. "Put it under 'Hemmings.'"

Michael nodded, skin heating up as he looked away from the man. "And you, sir? Your name?"

"Liam." The drunk man answered, pretty much sober at this point. "Liam Payne."

Michael gave the man a shy smile before leaving. 

On his way to the bar, Michael had to pass the blue-eyed man, whose first name was still unknown. As he made his way by, the mischievous waiter made sure to press his ass into the man's groin. 

Judging from the man's sharp intake of breath, Michael's attempt at teasing the man was successful.

The blue-eyed man gripped Michael's hip, pressing his sinful lips against the boy's neck. "My name's Luke, in case you were wondering babydoll."

"I wasn't." Michael breathed, green eyes locked with Luke's. "I'm just your waiter for tonight."

L U K E

Luke watched with hooded eyes as the man left, licking his lips as the waiter's arse seemed to want to burst through the tight leather. He normally didn't hook up with people when he was on a pap walk, but he sure wouldn't mind this beautiful exception.

"Back off, will ya?" Liam snapped at Luke. "I saw him first."

Luke raised an eyebrow at Liam, blue eyes snapping at the wedding band on the man's left hand. "You can't call dibs if you're married, mate."

"You're one to talk, Hemmings," Liam grumbled, crossing his arms. "You get enough men in your bed, just let me have this one."

The man's brown eyes were hard. "He probably has no idea who you are. You're just another washed-up rock star."

Luke almost punched the man in the face, had it not been for the green-eyed beauty's return. The man shot a beautiful smile at Liam, placing an apple martini in his hands. "I have a martini for Liam, and vodka on ice for Luke." 

Luke reached for his drink, fingertips brushing Michael's.

"Thank you, love," Luke smirked, taking a sip of the alcohol. "I don't believe I ever caught your name. What is it?"

"My friends call me Mason." Michael lied smoothly, shooting Luke a smirk. "Luke Hemmings? That's quite a name."

Luke didn't believe the attractive man for a second but went along with it. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't recognize me, baby?"

Michael bit his lip, blushing at the name. "You hardly look like anyone of importance." 

He was lying yet again. The clothes Luke was wearing were obviously name-brand. The bar he worked at was known for being exclusive to numerous celebrities and businessmen alike. 

"Let me guess. You're-" His green eyes scanned Luke's tall frame. "A big-time celebrity with no time for relationships."

Luke smirked, taking a drink of his expensive liquor. "You're good, sweetheart."

"Everyone that comes into this club is the same." Michael pointed out, glancing at Liam. "He's married, but it must be with a woman cause he's obviously in the closet."

"And what about me?" Luke asked, feigning curiosity. "Am I in the closet?"

Michael sauntered up to the blond man, resting a coy finger on his chest. "You are. But you don't want to be." 

He licked his already pink lips. "You hook up with desperate men that you can easily discard the next morning, not because you're scared of everyone knowing, but because you're scared of commitment to one person."

Oh shit.

Am I really that easy to read?

Luke was gobsmacked, his cocky arrogance was gone. "I-I d-"

"Don't worry about it," Michael whispered into Luke's ear. "I don't like commitment either."

M I C H A E L

This was not something Michael usually did. He didn't flirt with customers while he worked. He had responsibilities, people he had to prioritize and focus on. But that didn't mean he wanted to neglect his needs.

Luke visibly regained his composure, attaching his large hands to Michael's hips. "You're such a fucking tease, lovely."

Michael bit his lip, resting his fingertips on Luke's collarbone. "I get off my shift at midnight. Will you still be here, Mr. Hemmings?" 

He felt as if his skin was on fire, hot arousal hanging in the air around them.

Luke's blue eyes flickered to Michael's bitten lips. "Depends."

"On what?"

Luke's hand reached down and gripped Michael's ass, the flesh fitting in his hands quite nicely. The green-eyed tease stifled a groan, heart in his throat. "It depends on whether or not you're going to give me your real name, Mason."

So he has a brain.

That's attractive.

"Michael," Michael answered, stepping away from Luke. "Meet me by the bathrooms at twelve-fifteen. I'm assuming you're not allowed to be seen leaving with another man."

Luke nodded, pupils clearly blown. "See you then."

"See you."

***


	5. Kinky Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Emotions don't interfere in my acting, nor in my life."  
> ― Simona Panova

L U K E

"Fuck."

Michael's arms were wrapped around Luke's neck, pulling at his blond curls. The air felt heavy and hot, their skin on fire with want and need to feel the other close by. Luke's lips moved feverishly against the boy's neck and shoulder, sucking red love bites into his pale skin.

Michael's breathing was rapid, green eyes dark. "Luke, please."

"You like that?" Luke growled against Michael's pale skin, grinding against the needy boy he was holding against the bathroom stall. "You're fucking sinful, you know that?"

Michael's nails scratched at Luke's chest. "Stop talking and just fuck me."

Luke delivered a harsh spank to Michael's ass, lifting the green-eyed man off the ground. "You're not allowed to tell me what to do, babydoll." 

Michael's pretty green eyes widened, nearly glowing in the dim light. He looked absolutely wrecked, his red lips swollen and pale skin flushed. Luke is almost blown away by how breathtaking this stranger looks, but he's not here for feelings.

He's here for sex.

"You'll get my cock when I decide you can." Luke kissed Michael's lips harshly, sucking on the boy's tongue. The rock star felt incredibly smug when the smaller man's scoff turned into a moan.

"You want me to call you daddy too?" Michael rolled his eyes. "I am a full-grown man-"

SMACK!

Luke was kissing Michael again, silencing the surprised sound that escaped his lips. Wrapping his thick pale thighs around his waist, the green-eyed tease whined. 

"You'll do as I say, alright?" 

Luke's grip was so tight on Michael that his calloused fingers left faint bruises on his alabaster skin. "You're gonna be quiet, and I'll fuck you nice and good."

M I C H A E L 

It was as if my skin was on fire.

Everywhere that Luke touched, with his mouth, his fingers had left me absolutely breathless. His blond curls were a mess, sticking to his forehead as he had begun to sweat. His blue eyes scanned my body with such intensity that it made me want him so much more.

I moaned into the kiss, biting his lip. "Fucking hell."

Luke held my body up with one arm, unbuttoning his pants with the other. "I bet you like being manhandled. Fucked against a bathroom stall like a cheap whore." 

His words sent shivers down my spine, hot arousal coiling in my stomach.

"Maybe if you stopped talking, you could." I taunted, digging my nails into his skin. "You talk so much shit, you know that?"

Luke smirked, pushing up my skirt. "Do you have lube, sweetheart?"

"I don't have pockets, dumbass."

Luke pinched my thighs, blue eyes sharp. "Guess we'll have to improvise." 

He pressed his fingers against my lips, holding eye contact with me.

"Suck."

I obliged, twirling his long digits in my mouth with my tongue, making sure to get the coated in my saliva. His rings felt abnormally cold against my lips. Does this idiot usually wear rings to fuck someone in a bathroom stall?

Fucking show-off.

Luke pulled his fingers away from my mouth, a smug smirk on his swollen lips. "Good boy."

"Stop talking and start fucking-"

The smug rock star easily shifted his weight and quickly pressed a long finger past my ring of muscle. I barely had time to finish my sentence when a breathy moan escaped my throat.

I let out a moan, the painful burn making me harder than ever. "F-fuck."

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?" His voice was rough. "You're only getting three. That's all the prep I'm going to give you." 

He pressed an equally rough kiss to my lips.

I moaned into the kiss, the erotic sound bouncing off the walls of the bathroom stall. After I was prepped, Luke reached into his pants and pulled out his hardened cock. The sight was enough to make my mouth water, the tiny ball of arousal in my stomach only growing bigger. 

I was an absolute mess, pulling at Luke's curls as he thrust harshly.

He was far bigger than I had anticipated, the burn making me whine.

"You like that, babydoll?" His voice was rough as he fucked me into the stall, moaning as I scratched at his shoulder. "Fucking hell, you're tight."

"D-daddy." I moaned out, euphoria coursing through my veins.

This is so fucking embarrassing, but it fits so well

Especially with this smug bastard.

Luke smirked, pulling at my love handles and he fucked me harder. His voice rumbled in my ear, dark with desire. "Call me that again. Come on, baby."

I clung to him, arousal bubbling in my stomach as he brought me closer to my climax. Even though I felt incredibly embarrassed, the whole interaction was hot and erotic. "Daddy, please. " 

My voice cracked, small grunts escaping my lips as Luke's body moved against mine. "Faster. Fuck."

Luke picked up speed, his grunts mixing with my moans as we were both brought closer to our climax. The air around us thrived with tension and desire, our arousal being made evident by the sound leaving our throats. 

His hands gripped my thighs, fucking me mercilessly as he brought me closer and closer to that sweet relief I desperately wanted.

"You like my cock, don't you doll?" He whispered into my ear, the dirty words sending shivers down my spine. "I bet you've never been fucked so good."

"N-no." I choked out, every bit of my attitude gone. "Daddy, please let me cum. I'll be good." 

My voice sounded so small, and I hated it. But I needed to reach my climax.

Luke grunted, obviously getting closer as well. "Wait."

"B-but da-"

"I said wait." Luke picked up speed, pressing hot kisses against my neck.

I whined, pulling at his blond curls as he bit down on my shoulder. "Please."

Luke gave one last hard thrust, his cum filling me up. I came as well, digging my nails into his skin as we both panted. The smell of sex hung in the air as our chests touched, hearts racing as we came down from our highs.

I licked my dry lips, slumping against his shoulder. "Fucking hell." 

My voice sounded tired, rough against the silence of the bathroom. Luke laughed at that, looking exhausted himself. Looking at the blue-eyed man, I realized something that made my heart screech to a stop.

"You didn't wear a fucking condom?"

*****


	6. Ask The Right Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "... With great alcohol comes great irresponsibility."  
> ― Mokokoma Mokhonoana

F I V E D A Y S L A T E R

M I C H A E L

"You just left him in the stall?" Harry sounded incredulous. "He probably doesn't even know that you're a carrier, Michael."

Michael pulled at his freshly dyed hair, fully aware of how stupid his actions were. "You think I don't know that? It was a moment of pure weakness, and I completely forgot."

It's been five long days since Michael hooked up with Luke Hemmings at the bar he worked at. The pain had long since gone away, but that still left him with much bigger concerns. After he left Luke in that stall, he rushed to the closest drug store and bought Plan B. 

The sooner that he took it, the less likely that he would end up pregnant.

Being pregnant was the last thing Michael needed.

Harry placed a comforting hand on Michael's shoulder, green eyes sympathetic. "Calm down, Mikey. I'm sure you're not pregnant." 

He slid a cup of tea towards the blue-haired boy. "You're alright."

"But I'm not." Michael's throat felt tight. "I can't believe I was that irresponsible."

"You were acting like a young adult." Harry reasoned. "That's what you are, Michael. You're allowed to make stupid choices."

Michael shook his head, guilt brewing in his chest. "Not when I have Melody to look after. I have to take care of her. I can't afford to be young and stupid." 

He took a drink of warm tea, his chest tight with uncertainty. "It was pure stupidity. The whole thing. I didn't even know this man, and I let him fuck me in a bathroom stall."

"You got fucked in a bathroom stall?" Louis's voice echoed through the empty diner, his voice equally incredulous as Harry's. "What the fuck did I miss?"

Michael let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair. "I hooked up with a guy at my job."

Louis' eyes widened as he grabbed a muffin from the counter. "I never took you as the type to hook-up with someone you didn't know, Mikey." 

He took a bite of his muffin. "Did you at least get a name?"

"Luke Hemmings," Harry answered to Michael, who was just silently drinking his tea. "He's supposedly some rich celebrity-"

"You said, "Hemmings?" Louis sounded like he was in shock. "Like, Five Seconds of Summer's Luke Hemmings?" 

When neither Michael nor Harry responded, the short man let out a scoff. 

"Honestly, do you two pay attention to the news?

Michael raised an eyebrow. "By paying attention to the news, do you mean to obsess over gossip magazines? Because no, I don't."

"I don't either," Harry laughed at his much shorter fiancé. "Are you going to tell us, or just stand there and pout?"

Louis glared at Harry, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

"Luke Hemmings was the lead singer for that band I was obsessed with senior year," Louis grumbled, looking embarrassed. "They broke up the band about three years ago, but Luke is the only one still pursuing a music career."

Harry looked at Michael. "You hooked up with a rock star?"

"I didn't know he was a rock star!" Michael defended himself. "I used those Psych classes I took in my sophomore year to get a read on him, but I didn't think he was anything more than a closeted businessman." 

He stared at his empty cup of tea.

Louis took another bite of his muffin, blue eyes full of humor as he typed something onto his phone. "Well, you were right about one thing." 

"And what's that?"

Louis held up his phone screen. "He is closeted. He's supposed to be dating Halsey."

***

Michael walked inside his building, hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans. Melody had after-school singing classes today, so he was by himself until five. 

There, stationed at his usual post, was a cheerful Niall Horan. Ever since he watched Melody that one night, the Irish security guard has wiggled his way into Michael's private life.

It was almost annoying.

"How was work?" Niall asked, blue eyes unusually bright.

Michael ran his fingers through his blue hair, shooting a small smile. "Long. I'm not feeling too great so I don't think I'm going to the bar tonight."

"Are you okay?" Niall looked concerned.

Michael shrugged, ignoring the anxiety turning over in his stomach. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm pretty sure it's just stress about working two jobs."

"Well, I get off in thirty minutes." Niall sounded cheery. "How does a movie night sound?"

Michael narrowed his eyes at the excited security guard. It sounded like a date, and the green-eyed man doesn't do that. Dates usually lead to relationships, and relationships lead to disappointment.

But what does he have to lose?

"It sounds nice, actually."

L U K E

"So he just left?" Halsey snickered, tossing popcorn in her mouth.

"Yeah." Luke rolled his eyes, reaching for a handful of junk food. "I have no idea why he did it, though. We had mind-blowing sex, and he just ran away like it didn't matter at all."

Luke and Halsey were chilling in his expensive flat, Supernatural playing on the television. Neither of them was paying attention, too caught up in talking about Luke's current sex life. Which is also, coincidentally, her favorite topic.

Halsey likes to make fun of Luke.

"Isn't that what you do?" Halsey pointed out, her voice drowning out the TV. "You fuck younger men and leave them asking for more. What's so different about this Mason dude?"

Luke chewed the popcorn, the saltiness of the food making his mouth dry. "His name is Michael."

Halsey raised an eyebrow, her brown eyes teasing. "What's so different about Michael, then?"

"I honestly don't know," Luke admitted, taking a drink of his bottled water. "It was like he saw right through my bullshit. Didn't even recognize me." 

His eyes looked down at his fingers, picking at his flaking blue nail polish. "He has this attitude that's obviously just a front, you know? It's like he's hiding behind this rough exterior."

Halsey didn't look like she was teasing anymore. "You got all of this from a random hook-up? You sound like you're in love, Lucas."

"I'm not." Luke scoffed, throwing more popcorn into his mouth. "I just know how to read people. Ten years in the music business, you pick up a few things." 

He tossed a kernel in Halsey's direction. "He knew from the start that this was just a hook-up. He didn't fall in love with me or started to worship the ground I walked on. Michael treated me like a human being."

"I treat you like a human being," Halsey pointed out, feigning sadness. "Why aren't you obsessing over me?"

"I'm not obsessed!" Luke defended himself, smiling at his best friend. "I'm just curious."

"Whatever you say, Lucas." Halsey took some more popcorn. "He was working at the bar, right?"

"Yeah?"

Halsey raised her eyebrows, looking a bit surprised at Luke's stupidity. "So go back. Talk to him, ask about his life. If you're so damn curious, just ask the right questions."

****


	7. Something I Usually Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “In a world addicted to speed, I blur the moments into one unholy smear.”  
> ― Ann Voskamp

L U K E

This wasn't something I usually did.

Yeah, you heard me right.

Chasing after a one night stand is not something I usually did. Normally I could fuck someone and leave them alone wherever we had done the deed, but Michael was different. He left me. And for some reason, that didn't quite sit right. 

Call it pride, or whatever, but I'm supposed to be the one they beg to see again.

Not the other way around.

"I don't see him, mate." Calum sat down next to me, dressed in a clean suit. He was here for a PR stunt with Lena, which wasn't uncommon. "You said he had blonde hair?"

I nodded, taking a drink of my vodka. "Blonde hair and green eyes. He looks like the type to attract trouble everywhere he goes."

"I mean, he attracted you." Calum pointed out, trying not to snicker. "What's so special about this one? You don't normally hang around people you've already fucked."

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I was on edge at this point, the curvy body I had become so accustomed to in that bathroom stall was nowhere to be seen. "Is it that weird that I'm intrigued by someone?"

Calum gave me a look, eyebrows furrowed. "Pretty much."

"Shut-up."

M I C H A E L

"Niall this is not what I had in mind when you said movie." 

Michael glared at his new friend, who was digging through his closet for club clothes. Niall snickered at his tone. "We're not going out."

Niall looked up, an old Nirvana shirt in his hands. He also had a pair of black skinny jeans with them, one of Michael's favorites. "I'm not stupid, Michael. I know why you don't feel good." 

He tossed a pair of jeans in Michael's direction. "You need a night out, not as a worker, but as a teenager!"

Michael easily caught the piece of clothing, raising an eyebrow at Niall. "I would say that you're being really sweet, but what about Mel? I can't leave her here by herself."

His sister snorted.

"Don't use me as an excuse, Michael," Melody said from her seat on Michael's messy bed. "I think Niall's right. You're too stressed out."

Niall made a noise of victory, pointing at Melody. "See? She agrees!"

"That still doesn't change the fact that Melody doesn't have a babysitter." Michael pointed out, shooting daggers at them both.

Melody glared at her older brother. "You and I both know that Harry would love to have me over for the night."

"But you have sc-"

"It's Friday, Mike."

Michael sighed, running his fingers through his blue hair. "Fine." 

Niall and Melody gave each other big smiles, clearly relishing in their victory.

"I'll go, but only to dance. I'm not drinking because I don't want a hangover." Michael looked at his little sister, his green eyes softening. "Go pack a bag, and I'll text Harry."

Melody got to her feet, racing toward her room down the hall. Michael sat on his bed, rubbing his face with his hands. He almost felt on the verge of tears, the shame and stress of his situation only becoming damn-near overwhelming.

Niall sat next to him, rubbing comforting circles into his shoulder. "Don't worry, Michael. You're doing an amazing job of raising her."

"It doesn't feel like it." Michael was tired. "I'm trying so hard to make up for the fact she didn't have a normal childhood. I'm the only family she has."

Niall pulled the tired man to his chest, Michael shedding a small tear. "I don't know your guys' story, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. Being stressed out like this can't be healthy."

"It's my job to make sure she's okay." Michael insisted, wiping his tears away. "Compared to her, my happiness doesn't matter."

***

Pheonix looked especially crowded tonight, photographers snapping photo after photo. The constant flashing of their cameras gave Michael a headache as he walked through, Niall trailing behind him. He pushed through the crowded line, flashing his work ID to the bouncer before heading inside.

"You know, I've never been in here," Niall said, his blue eyes widening as he saw the strobing lights. "It looks wicked."

Michael rolled his eyes, fixing his leather jacket. "I'm used to it."

"Don't be such a baby." Niall teased his green-eyed friend. "Let's go have some fun!"

The small Irishman took off for the bar, no doubt going to order some drinks for himself. Michael watched him leave, anxiously pulling at his frayed shirt. He didn't know why he was so nervous to be back here. Maybe it was because Michael was here as a customer, or maybe it was the fact that the last time he was here he got fucked in the bathroom.

Michael decided to follow his friend to the bar, squeezing past multiple gay men that were obviously part of a bachelor party. He caught sight of Niall, who was chatting with Shawn (the bartender for the night).

But what stopped him dead in his tracks was an all too familiar pair of stormy blue eyes that seemed to burn holes into his skin.

Luke Hemmings was sitting next to Niall, glass froze in mid-air as he stared at Michael.

"Fuck." Michael cursed, turning around and speedwalking in the other direction. 

The last thing he needed right now was to hold a conversation with the man he was calling daddy a few nights prior. His skin burned with embarrassment at the memory, remembering how quickly he had left the tall man behind.

But it was too late.

Luke had already seen him.

"Michael?" Luke's Australian accent drifted through the air, making Michael freeze.

Fuck.

Michael turned around, face red from embarrassment. "Do I know you?" 

Real smooth, Michael. You're such an idiot.

Luke was dressed in a flowy white button-up that was halfway unbuttoned, revealing his chest and a few tattoos. A heavy gold chain rested on his collarbone, teasing Michael in the worst way. Luke furrowed his eyebrows at the green-eyed boy, obviously confused. 

"I'm Luke. We hooked up the other night?"

Fuck, he remembered.

Michael awkwardly scratched his neck, face red. "Oh! Luke!"

Luke gave him a smirk knowingly. "Did you just try to pretend we don't know each other? That hurts me, Michael, it really does,"

His tone and pretty blue eyes were teasing.

Michael blushed even harder. "I w-"

"Michael!" Niall came up to the pair, two pints in his hands. "I got Shawn to-" 

Niall stopped. His blue eyes landed on Luke, lowering his hands. "Who's this?"

Luke glared at Niall, blue eyes narrowed. "I'm Luke. Who the fuck are you?"

Michael resisted the urge to facepalm. 

"Niall, this is Luke. He's the guy I hooked up with a week ago." Michael gestured between the two, the testosterone in the air making him uncomfortable. "Luke, this is Niall. He's a close friend of mine."

"Close friend?" Luke repeated, blue eyes hard as he looked at Niall.

Niall looked like he was equally uncomfortable, handing a pint to Michael. "I know you said you didn't want to drink, so I asked Shawn to give you some root beer."

"Thanks." Michael took the mug with an awkward smile. "I think Luke wants to talk to me, so I'll meet you by the bar?" 

Niall gave him a nod, obviously eager to get away from the towering giant that was Luke Hemmings. Michael internally thanked God that the security guard left without arguing. Jealousy was hot, but it didn't look good on Niall.

Luke's blue eyes were now transfixed on Michael. "By a close friend, do you mean he's also fucked you in a bathroom stall?"

What?

Michael, who was taking a drink of his soda, started coughing. "E-excuse me? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I was just asking if you-"

Michael let out a laugh, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Luke, are you jealous?"

Luke clenched his jaw, glancing around them before grabbing Michael's arm and leading him towards a darker part of the club. His grip was tight but not restricting enough to leave bruises or restrict blood flow.

Michael was still laughing, not even trying to fight the older man. The blue-eyed giant pulled him into a corner, possessively holding Michael's waist.

"I'm not jealous," Luke said, attempting to shield Michael away from the prying eyes of the other party-goers. "I'm just concerned."

"Right." Michael took another drink, pushing himself away from the tall blond. "Just because we fucked one time doesn't mean you have some claim to me. Last time I checked, you don't do relationships." 

His attitude was back, every trace of the shy and awkward Michael was now gone. "Did you come here looking for me? That's cute."

"So what if I did?" Luke sounded frustrated. "You left me in that bathroom, Michael!"

Michael pursed his lips. "I'm sorry about that, I truly am, but you're the one who didn't wear a condom, Luke."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Luke was confused. "I'm clean, and you're a guy. You can't get pregnant."

Fucking idiot.

"Did you not pay attention in Sex Ed? 1 in 5 men are capable of getting pregnant." Michael scoffed, rolling his eyes. His green eyes were exceptionally sharp. "I'm a carrier, you fuckhead."

A beat of tense silence.

Luke blanched, blue eyes widening in shock. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"Of course not." Michael snapped, taking another drink. "They have Plan B for a reason. I took it a few hours after we had sex."

Luke sighed in relief, pulling at his blond curls. "Don't fucking scare me like that."

"You're the one that dragged me back here." Michael pointed out, obviously annoyed. "Why did you even do that? I came here with a friend."

Luke's blue eyes locked with his green ones, sending shivers down Michael's spine. "I don't know why I did it. I don't even know why I'm here at all." 

His voice had lost all trace of territorial jealousy. Luke now looked serious and focused, a dominant aura coming off of him in waves. "I don't usually chase after one night stands. But for some unknown reason, I can't seem to get you out of my head."

Right...

"Maybe it's because we're connected," Michael said sarcastically, letting out a sigh. "I don't know what you're expecting me to say, Luke. I don't date."

"I'm not asking you to date me," Luke murmured, rubbing his jaw. "Something about you drives me crazy, and all I'm asking is for you to give me a chance."

"A chance to what?"

"A chance to see inside that brain of yours."

******


	8. An Addictive Personality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, darling, I've been so miserable.”  
> ― Ernest Hemingway

L U K E

Michael's green eyes stared at him for a moment, almost as if he was sizing Luke up. To see if he was lying. The much shorter man took another sip of his fizzy drink, contemplating his answer. 

"If you're trying to hook-up again, you have a funny way of doing it."

Luke resisted the urge to slam his head into a wall.

"I mean, that would be nice, but that's not what I'm trying to do." Luke felt frustrated. Every attempt he made to gain Michael's trust was immediately shot down.

Michael raised an eyebrow, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Then I'm afraid I don't understand. You want a chance to get to know me?"

Luke reached forward and placed a hand on Michael's shoulder. "I do. What is so hard to believe about that?"

Michael's green eyes glanced at the place on his skin that Luke had touched, almost as if he was deep in thought. He looked back at the blonde man in front of him, their gazes locked. "I don't know if I believe you. Every time I let someone 'get to know me', they always end up leaving. Or they hurt people I care about."

"You don't know me either." Luke pointed out, keeping his voice soft. "We could get to know each other. Not just me learning about you."

Michael didn't look like he believed him one bit. "And I suppose you just expect me to agree?" 

Shit.

"You expect me to just spill all of my secrets to you over the span of one night?" Michael scoffed, pulling Luke's hand off of him. "If you wanted to fuck me, you're not trying very hard."

What is his problem?!

"I'm not trying to fuck you!" Luke gritted his teeth, trying really hard not to yell.

"Then what do you want from me?!" Michael shoved Luke's chest, voice cold and hard. "What do you want?"

Luke stumbled back, every bit of anger leaving his tall form. Michael's words rang in his ears like a song he couldn't quite forget or a specific line from a movie he didn't care to remember. This green-eyed beauty was looking at him like he's never been taken care of before.

What do I want?

Why is that such a hard question?

"I don't know what I want from you. I don't even understand half of what I'm feeling." 

Luke gently took Michael's clenched fist in his large hands. "But I know that I'm willing to get to know you. I'm willing to work past whatever wall you've got built up in that pretty head of yours."

A beat of silence.

Michael licked his lips, green eyes bright with emotion. "How do I know you're not lying to me? You can spout this bullshit all you want, but this doesn't change the fact that you could be using me!"

"That's for both of us to figure out, then." Luke took a tentative step in the blue-haired boy's direction, their chests touching. "To figure out if I'm lying."

Michael is so fucking pretty, even in skinny jeans and worn t-shirt. He looks pretty in the strobe lights of the club, his green eyes glowing through the smoky haze.

"You're such a shi-"

Fuck it.

Luke pressed his lips to Michael's, silencing the younger man. 

Michael froze, a moment passing before his lips started to move as well. Their lips moved at a quick pace with a sense of urgency, clinging to each other as if they couldn't bear to be apart. All of their anger, their frustration, their annoyance, all of it hung in the air as they kissed.

Michael let out a low groan, placing his hands around Luke's neck.

Luke kissed him harder, a feeling of pure euphoria coursing through his veins as their lips moved together. After what felt like hours, they finally pulled apart.

"Ten-thirty." Michael was breathless, his chest moving up and down.

Luke was confused. "What?"

"Ten-thirty," Michael repeated, green eyes focused on the man in front of him. "I have to be home by ten-thirty tomorrow morning." 

He smiled softly. "You wanted your chance? Prove it to me that you deserve it."

Luke's eyes flickered to Michael's lips again. "I'm assuming you know a way out of this club without being seen by photographers?"

Michael smirked, expertly biting his already swollen lips. "You assumed right."

***

M I C H A E L

Michael's green eyes fluttered open, soft sunlight filtering through blue curtains he didn't recognize. A dull pain radiating from his backside, a friendly reminder as to what happened last night. Pain also radiated from his neck and shoulder, and even friendlier reminder.

He was shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs that clung to the skin of his pale legs. A protective arm was wrapped around his waist, no doubt belonging to Luke.

Michael shifted, turning to face the attractive blond next to him. Luke's skin was a soft golden tan, which was incredibly uncommon in New York City. His eyes were closed, thank god, because this gave Michael a chance to admire him. Brief flashbacks of last night crept into his brain, making him blush.

Last night had been a mess of sweat, kisses, and skin on skin contact. Michael had never hooked up with the same man twice, but Luke was a pretty fantastic exception. 

His blue eyes had stared at Michael with such intensity, the mere memory of it sent shivers down his spine. The man next to him was the definition of beauty, something the blue-haired man would not admit out loud.

He was too addictive to be real.

And Michael has always had an addictive personality.

Luke's eyelids fluttered open, a small smirk tugging on his lips. "It's not polite to stare."

Shit.

"I wasn't staring!" Michael blushed, looking away from Luke. "I was-" He stopped, unable to come up with a good excuse. "Fuck off."

Luke chuckled, the sound sending chills down Michael's spine. "You're cute when you blush, darling." 

The blue-haired man's cheeks grew hotter as he buried his face into the soft pillows beneath him. Luke just called him darling, the simple pet name sounding so good coming from his swollen lips. 

Especially with his morning voice.

"M' not cute," Michael mumbled, peeking at the blue-eyed man. "I'm punk rock."

Luke pulled Michael closer, lips grazing the younger man's skin. "Whatever you say, darling."

******


	9. In The Job Description

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The greater a child’s terror, and the earlier it is experienced, the harder it becomes to develop a strong and healthy sense of self.”  
> ― Nathaniel Branden

M I C H A E L

"Are you even allowed to do this?"

Luke shrugged, putting sunglasses on over his blue eyes. "My job requires me to act with a certain level of stupidity, darling." 

He smirked. "Breaking the rules is literally in the job description."

Michael rolled his eyes at that.

"You're such a dumbass."

Luke and Michael were sitting in the blond's expensive Range Rover, parked outside the diner Michael worked at. The blond had insisted on taking the blue-haired boy to work, despite many of the protests.

Luke expertly pulled his blond curls into a man bun. Even with the sunglasses, he was still easily recognizable. Michael decided not to tell him that because sometimes it's easier to feed into someone's stupidity. It was also because Luke looked really hot in his 'disguise'. 

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just insult me."

Michael rolled his eyes, opening his door to exit the vehicle. "Did I hurt your feelings, pretty boy? You poor thing."

Luke glared at Michael over his sunglasses. "First off, figure out a proper way to insult me. Second, you think I'm pretty?"

Michael resisted the urge to facepalm.

"I have to get inside," Michael mumbled, rolling his eyes as he got out of the expensive car. "Don't do anything stupid."

Luke looked offended. "Me? Stupid?"

"My job means I have to be professional."

Luke followed Michael inside, making sure to remain a mandatory ten inches behind him. Not that he was bothered by it, cause he had a pretty good view. He had a small pout on his lips as he did so, obviously still upset that he had been called stupid.

It's not Michael's fault that he has the maturity of a two-year-old.

"What's up, fuckers?!" Michael hollered, pretty much kicking the door open.

Luke snorted, rolling his blue eyes.

Professional...right.

Melody was inside, eagerly munching on some waffles that Harry had no doubt made. Next to it was a tall glass of strawberry milk, which was pretty standard for her breakfasts. Harry was sitting next to her, long brown curls in braids. Louis was the only one that couldn't be seen, which meant that he was probably smoking outside.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Michael. "Is that any way to talk around a child?"

"She's heard worse." Michael shrugged.

Melody spun around, her green eyes brightening at the sight of her older brother. She jumped off her stool, running full speed towards the blue-haired man. "Mikey!" 

"Niall came back last night and said that you went home with some jerk, but I didn't believe him and -" Her green eyes zeroed in on Luke. "Who are you?"

Shit.

Michael had completely forgotten.

What was he supposed to say?

"Um..." Michael faced Luke, who was standing awkwardly close to him. "This is-"

"Luke." The man blurted, cutting Michael off. "You could also call me a jerk if you want."

He's so fucking stupid, oh my god. Does Luke have constant elevator music playing in his head or is his blond hair not protecting his brain from solar radiation?

Melody snorted, a small smile tugging at her lips. "So you're the one that kidnapped my brother last night."

"Guess I am." Luke's eyes flickered to Michael, a small smirk on his lips. "What's your name?"

"Melody." She narrowed her green eyes at the weirdly tall man. "I feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

Michael blanched. "He, uh-"

"No way." A familiar Doncaster voice filled the air. "No fooking way!"

Michael wanted to facepalm himself again.

He forgot about Louis.

Lue protectively pulled Michael to his chest, blue eyes narrowed at the small man that was standing behind the counter. The blue-haired boy rubbed his face, obviously irritated. Louis was watching them with wide eyes, his usually spiky hair lying flat on his head.

"Like I was saying before I got interrupted," Michael was done with everybody at this point. Except for Harry, cause Harry was innocent in all of this. "Luke makes music. You've probably seen him on some tabloid or-"

Luke coughed, interrupting Michael yet again. "I also model."

Michael actually facepalmed this time.

L U K E

Michael is absolutely adorable.

Luke hadn't really realized this, and that was probably because he only ever saw the blue-haired boy in smoky bars with terrible lighting. But sitting in this diner, watching Michael interact with his sister and best friends, made the blond man smile. 

Luke wanted to know everything about Michael, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

He's never wanted something like that before.

"Do you remember that one time Michael burned water?" Harry snickered, fist-bumping Melody. The small twelve-year-old giggled, elbowing a blushing Michael.

Michael hid his face, groaning into his hands. "That was one time, Harry. I got distracted because Mouse decided to chase a rat and knocked down the T.V!" 

He peeked through his fingers at Luke, who was laughing along with everyone else. "You're not allowed to laugh at me, Lucas."

"I can do whatever I want." Luke poked Michael's cheek. "And my name isn't Lucas."

Michael instantly blushed.

Luke's heart soared in his chest.

Louis wrinkled his nose at them, sitting down next to Melody. "You two are gross. Didn't you guys just meet last week? I thought you said something about meeting a hot dude and making special memories in the bathroom..."

Michael opened his mouth to respond but Melody gagged.

"Ew!" Melody looked disgusted. "I don't want to hear about my brother doing 'it' with some random dude, Lou. That's gross."

Luke raised an eyebrow at Michael, who looked like he wanted to die of embarrassment. "I wouldn't say I was random, Melody. I like to think I'm special."

"Luke," Michael scoffed his skin still a soft pink. "I think you mean dumb."

Luke rolled his eyes, taking a drink of his coffee that Harry had made. "Real original. What did I tell you about coming up with better insults?"

"You told me to call you pretty." Michael deadpanned, his green eyes bright and teasing. "Not my fault you're a blond. You may be pretty, but you're not smart." 

Michael smirked victoriously, taking a drink of his strawberry milkshake. He held eye contact with Luke as his pretty pink lips sucked on the straw, sending shivers down the blond's spine. The sight was strangely erotic.

Jesus.

Luke couldn't stop staring. "I-I, uh-" 

Before he could respond, the door to the diner swung open, revealing the guy he had seen at the bar with Michael last night.

"Mike! I need some cof-" Niall stopped short, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of Luke. "Why the fuck is this dude here?"

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Luke narrowed his eyes at Niall, jealousy coursing through his chest. "Nathan, right?" 

He could see Michael snicker from the corner of his eye, only making him smirk. "I was just dropping Michael off at work, but I was just leaving." 

Luke got to his feet, taking a few bills from his wallet. He could feel the Irish man glaring in his direction, obviously upset that Michael was sitting next to him and covered in dark bruises that matched Luke's teeth.

What can he say?

Michael sounds so pretty when Luke's lips were on his soft skin.

"Actually, my name is Ni-"

Luke pressed a kiss to Michael's cheek, smirking at the anger that flashed behind Niall's blue eyes. "I'll text you tonight, darling. I have to get to the studio, though."

"Of course, honey." Michael played along with a smirk on his pink lips. "Have fun."

Melody, Harry, and Louis were snickering at the whole exchange, watching with wide eyes as Luke walked past Niall. The much taller blond made sure to bump shoulders with the Irish man, slyly smiling to himself.

Luke wasn't a jealous man, not even close. But when it came to Michael, the blue-eyed rockstar was willing to do anything to make he was the only love interest in the blue-haired boy's life. Even if they didn't know each other that well.

Yet.

*****


	10. Talk Fast. Romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing in the world is worth having or worth doing unless it means effort, pain, difficulty... I have never in my life envied a human being who led an easy life. I have envied a great many people who led difficult lives and led them well."  
> ― Theodore Roosevelt

M I C H A E L

"You slept with him?" Niall sounded outraged, which made Michael raise an eyebrow. 'You don't even know him, Michael."

After Luke had left, Niall decided he was going to lecture Michael. The blue-haired boy didn't mind, deciding to let Niall talk until he was done. He was currently working the front in the diner, which had suddenly been swarmed by teenage girls. 

So listening to the Irish idiot was actually passing the time pretty well.

"That's the point of hanging out with someone, Niall." Michael pointed out, giving an old woman a small smile as he gave placed down her plate of flapjacks. "It's not like I'm dating him. We're just friends that sleep with each other sometimes."

Niall took a drink of his coffee. "I mean, does he even know about the situation with Melody? I bet-"

"Why does it matter?" Michael cut him off. "You don't even know about the situation with Melody, Niall!"

****

{TW: CHILD ABUSE/NEGLECT}

NINE YEARS AGO

"Come on, Melly."

Michael pulled Melody into their shared room, the three-year-old toddler chewing on her fist. Their parents had been screaming at each other since the young boy had gotten home from school, making it pretty clear that they had been going at it all day.

But there was nothing he could do about that.

"Let's change your diaper, Melly." Michael put the girl on the air mattress, pulling off her dirty clothes and replacing them with fresh ones he had folded in the corner.

Melody squealed, pulling her legs away from her twelve-year-old brother. "No!"

"Melody!" Michael rolled his eyes at his sister. "You don't want to be stinky, do you?" 

He tickled her tummy, making the toddler giggle and squirm even more.

A loud thud echoed through the house, making both children stop laughing immediately. The yelling continued after that, making the sibling look at each other with serious faces. Sometimes if they were too loud, they weren't allowed to eat dinner that night. 

Mayella didn't like it when she saw the children, so they had to do their best to stay out of sight.

Ever since George got laid off a few months earlier, things had been more difficult in the Clifford household. There wasn't enough food, there was no running water, and all of the electricity went toward charging Mayella's phone.

Melody's stomach let out a small rumble, making Michael look away from their bedroom door. "Are you hungry, Melly? Have you eaten at all today?"

"Nooo." Melody started to suck on her fingers again. "Mommy had fweinds over..."

Mayella didn't hang out with the right kind of people. Most of them were drug addicts like herself, and some of them were not suitable for the kids to be around. Before Michael started school, she used to sell him to her friends like a prostitute. He didn't understand what it was at the time, but now he had to do everything he could to protect Melody from it.

Michael stiffened, quickly picking the younger girl up. "Which ones?"

"Aunty Ellie and Uncle Mick..."

Michael sighed in relief. Mayella's brother was an addict like his sister, but he wouldn't touch any of the kids. He was the only one that could be trusted. "Let's go get some food. How does macaroni sound?"

Melody let out a cheer. "Good!"

Michael carried his sister out of their room, avoiding the trash and toys that were scattered throughout the house. Mayella and George were screaming at each other in the kitchen, their clothes smelling strong of cigarettes and alcohol. Mayella's eyes landed on Michael, making her freeze.

"What the hell are you doing out of your room?" She spat, making George turn around to face their children.

Michael swallowed his fear. "Melody is hungry. You haven't fed her today."

"Sure we did," George growled, taking a drink of his beer. "She ate with the dogs this morning."

Michael clenched his fists, trying to restrain himself. "Let me make her some-"

Loud thuds echoed throughout the house, coming from the front door. George threw down his empty beer can, mumbling about disrespectful kids as he went to answer the door. Mayella lit another cigarette, shooing Michael away.

"Mr. Clifford? My name is Lacey and I work with CPS"

****

L U K E

"Aren't you supposed to be writing music?" 

Halsey's voice made Luke look up from his leather-bound notebook.

Luke shrugged, putting his feet up on the table. "I am. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how it went with lover boy." Halsey sat next to the tall blond, putting her feet in his lap. Luke glared at her, pushing her feet off of him. "Oh no, did he reject you? It's okay if he did..."

Luke rolled his eyes. "He didn't reject me."

"What happened, then?"

The blue-eyed man mock glared at her, aggressively toying with his lip ring. His hand ached from writing for an extended period of time, sheets of music next to his notebook. "Don't be nosy. What happened is none of your business."

Halsey snickered loudly. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Before Luke could stop her, Halsey yanked his notebook from his hands. Her eyes scanned the pages quickly, his smirk becoming more evident.

Luke turned red. "Ashley!"

"I don't wanna think about a moment with you...I'm kinda hoping for forever?" Halsey murmured teasingly, a smirk on her lips. "I want your love in every flavor?"

Fuck.

Luke snatched the book from her hands, face still blushed a bright red. "You can't just snatch my shit like that, Ash. This is private."

Halsey raised an eyebrow. "You've never had a problem with me reading it before."

"This song is different." Luke huffed, closing his worn notebook. "It's more...personal."

The short girl looked incredibly amused, grabbing a red piece of licorice from Luke's opened bag of Twizzlers. "He's got you so whipped, Lucas. You barely know him and you're already writing songs about him."

Luke couldn't hide his embarrassment. "The song isn't about him!"

"Who is it about, then?"

****

THE NIGHT BEFORE

"Aren't you a lucky bastard, Mr. Hemmings?" Michael teased, pressing a kiss against Luke's throat. "Not many men get to have me a second time."

Luke rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on Michael's waist as he unlocked the door to his apartment. "Oh really? So you often call random dudes daddy as they fuck you in a bathroom stall? I'm hurt, darling."

He led the seductive boy inside, pushing him against the wall of his living room.

"Of course not," Michael admitted, his cheeks flushed a beautiful pink.

Luke pressed hot kisses up and down Michael's neck, sucking love bites into the boy's pale skin. "You're so pretty, lovely. I guess I am a lucky bastard. You're such a tease..."

The much shorter boy moaned softly in Luke's ear, making him shiver. The air was thick with sexual tension, almost suffocating for both of them. Michael's moans weren't loud or over-exaggerated.

They held a certain level of need and want.

"Luke," Michael pulled harder at the rockstar's curls. "Please."

Luke smirked, breathing in the scent of Michael's vanilla perfume. "Talk to me, lovely. Tell daddy what you want."

Michael smashed his lips to Luke's, their mouths moving together perfectly. When they pulled apart, his green eyes were beautifully dilated and his pink lips were slightly swollen. " I want you. Please."

"Your wish is my command, darling."

****

"Fuck you, Ashley."

Halsey chuckled, taking a bite of the candy. "So he didn't reject you, then. Are you guys dating or just friends?"

Luke bit his lip. "Neither."

Silence hung in the air.

"So you guys are just fucking?"

Luke choked on his water. Halsey was so blunt sometimes. "I'm not really good at anything else. Sex is a plus, but I mainly just want to get to know him. He's the best I've had in a while."

Halsey blinked, obviously still processing the information.

Luke licked his lips, allowing words to flow freely from his tongue at this point. "He has a little sister named Melody, and he works at this cute diner not too far from my apartment."

"Does he still lives with his parents?"

What?

How could Luke forget to ask something like that?

Luke furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not sure. I haven't really been to his place."

"You're pretty shit at this thing, Lucas."

*****


	11. Arrogant Son-of-A-Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I envy people that know love. That have someone who takes them as they are.”  
> ― Jess C Scott

M I C H A E L

"Melody! Breakfast is ready!"

Melody raced into the kitchen, brushing her hair in rapid strokes. Michael raised an eyebrow at her, placing a plate of scrambled eggs on the table. "Thanks, Mikey!"

"Did you wake up late?" Michael asked, watching his sister in amusement.

Melody nodded, shoveling forkfuls into her mouth. Michael watched in amusement as she chewed her food quickly. "I was up late last night studying for my English final. I didn't get to sleep until about midnight." 

She started to braid her hair after her plate was empty, laying her brush on the table. "Don't you have work today? It's Monday."

"Nope." Michael shook his head. "I have errands to run. Grocery shopping and I have to pay the bills. I also have to take Mouse to the vet." 

At the mention of his name, the brown cat jumped onto the table, purring loudly.

They had adopted Mouse when Melody moved in. Michael had a list of promises to keep to her from when they were younger, so a cat was a good place to start. The cat had been an adult at the animal shelter nearby and was considered too grumpy to be adoptable.

He was actually supposed to be euthanized, but a shelter employee had accidentally put him with the other cats. When melody and Michael showed up to look around, the small girl instantly fell in love with the grumpy cat in the corner.

He was a real pain in the ass, honestly.

Melody scratched Mouse's ear, getting to her feet. "I'm taking the bus with Leah today, so don't worry about taking me to school." 

Leah was the Hispanic 15-year-old that lived in the apartment below them. She was really nice to Melody, so Michael liked her a lot. She was always respectful and often invited Melody over for sleepovers pretty often.

"Do you have cash?"

Melody nodded, picking up her backpack by the door. "I have choir practice after school, and I'm studying with Leah tonight."

"Alright." Michael gave her a small wave. "Have fun, and text me if you need me to pick you up. I love you, Mel."

"I love you too, Mikey!"

After Melody left, Michael's phone buzzed with a text message.

Lucas: So I just realized that Spongebob is really dumb.

Michael snorted, a smile creeping onto his face. He had been talking to Luke all weekend, the blond rockstar sending him random memes and about a million texts about cereal.

Michael: good morning to you too.

Lucas: I meant to send that to Calum lmao

Lucas: good morning :-)

Michael: ur right tho

Michael: Spongebob is pretty stupid.

Michael pocketed his phone, moving the pan on the stove into the sink. He might as well add dishes to the list of chores he has to do today. Mouse jumped up onto the counter, pushing his face against Michael's arm. 

Lucas: you should come over. I'm not doing anything rn

Michael: can't. I have to run a bunch of errands today...

Lucas is calling......

"What do you want?" Michael answered his phone, walking towards his room to get dressed.

Luke chuckled on the other end. "Good morning to you too, lovely." 

The pet name made Michael's cheeks heat up. Luke always seemed to have that effect on him and he honestly hated it, especially in terms of only seeing each other for sex. It was like the older man could turn him to mush with a few sensual words.

Michael isn't sure if he likes it or not.

"Am I not allowed to call you on such a fine day like today?"

"Not when I have things to do." Michael put the blonde man on the speaker as he began to get dressed. "I have to go grocery shopping and I have to pay some bills." 

He pulled his t-shirt over his head, grabbing the cleanest one closest to him.

Luke's breathing was even. "Sounds like a busy day. Would you like some company?"

Michael froze, his heart thundering in his ears.

The idea of seeing Luke was incredibly tempting, especially in terms of all the boring shit he had to do today. But Michael knows that if he does, he would get anything done. Getting fucked was definitely not on his list of chores today.

Although, it wouldn't technically be a chore.

"Are you even allowed to be seen with me in public?" Michael's voice was teasing. "How would your big bad manager feel about you walking around with a gay man?"

Luke chuckled. "As far as I'm concerned, my big bad manager can go fuck himself. I'm a grown man with nothing to do."

"Could've fooled me. You have the brain capacity of a toddler."

Luke's laugh graced Michael's ears, making the blue-haired man bite his lip. It was light and warm, so much better than any music he could listen to. "I'm picking you up in about thirty minutes. Send me your address."

Wait, what?

"Lucas, don't you da-"

The line went dead.

****

L U K E

Luke pulled up to an apartment complex he had never seen before. It looked really runs down, almost like it was falling apart. He decided that he wasn't going to judge because most apartment complexes in New York City looked like this.

Luke: I'm here.

Michael: I'm still getting some stuff together. You can up if you want

Luke pulled his key from the ignition, grabbing his Ray-Bans and placing them over his blue eyes. It was almost unhealthy, the way he was obsessed with the blue-haired man. It was like Michael had made his life a lot more colorful than the regular black and white. 

Something about him drove Luke crazy.

Michael is the epitome of mystery. Whenever Luke managed to take down one of his ridiculously high walls, the small man always built another. He hides behind a rough exterior, obviously terrified to show how soft and insecure he actually was.

Luke wants to see that side of Michael.

He wants to see Michael let down his walls for him, and him only. Because, as many people know, Luke has a jealousy complex.

A bad one.

So imagine his surprise when he sees a familiar, incredibly stupid-looking, Irish man dressed in a security uniform. Luke resisted the urge to clench his fist, plastering a cocky smirk on his lips. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Niall's head snapped up from his magazine.

"Christ." Niall rolled his eyes at Luke, focusing on the teen magazine in his hands. "I'm guessing you're here to see Michael?"

His voice was full of jealous bitterness. It filled Luke with pride.

Luke smirked, cockily pulling at his lip ring. "I am. What's his apartment number?"

"Seven," Niall said smoothly, nodding his head in the direction of the stairs. "Elevator's broken, so have fun using the stairs."

Luke's smirk only deepened. "Oh, I will. You know, I need to work out today anyway, considering I'm probably going to be fucking him tonight."

Niall visibly stiffened, jaw clenched tightly.

This is way too much fun.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Luke fixed his sunglasses. "I will be fucking him. Jealous?"

Niall slammed the magazine on the security desk. "You're a real piece of work, Hemmings. Is that all you use him for? A fucking game?" 

His blue eyes were full of anger. "He deserves way better than an asshat like you."

"You're so jealous, oh my god." Luke snickered. "You think that Michael doesn't know that? He knows that I'm a piece of shit, but he doesn't care." 

Niall scoffed, crossing his arms. "Sure he does."

Luke ignored the condescending tone in Niall's voice, easily slipping into his cocky celebrity persona. "I've never once treated him as anything other than royalty. At the end of the day, he's falling apart under me. Not you."

"You talk about him like he's some sex toy." Niall spat, obviously disgusted. "He's a person."

Luke knows that.

But fucking with Niall is all he can think about right now.

"I'm fully aware that he deserves better," Luke murmured cockily, standing tall. "It's not my fault that he finds my arrogance attractive."

Niall kept glaring at Luke. "Then leave him alone. Michael's been through enough shit as it is, and he doesn't need someone like you."

"Ouch." Luke acted as if the words hurt him. "Don't you think that should be for Michael to decide? He's a grown man."

Niall wasn't finished. "He needs someone stable to take care of him and Melody both. You're just going to take from him, and Michael is just going to let you. You're a taker and he's a giver."

Wait a fucking minute.

Luke was frozen, his heart thundering in his ears as Niall continued his rant. All he could focus on was the fact that the security guard had mentioned Melody like Michael was somehow responsible for her wellbeing.

Is that why he works two jobs?

"You mentioned Melody." Luke's voice was scarily calm. "Melody lives with Michael?"

*******


	12. High Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I'm a chess piece. A pawn,' she said. 'I can be sacrificed, but I cannot be captured. To be captured would be the end of the game.”  
> ― Paolo Bacigalupi

M I C H A E L

Michael made his way downstairs, fixing the black beanie over his blue hair. He had his house keys, wallet, phone, and grocery list in the pocket of his black hoodie. What he saw when he finally made it onto the main floor made him freeze.

He wasn't prepared to see Niall laughing at Luke.

"Oh." His voice made both men freeze. "I didn't think you two could stand each other." 

Michael approached Luke, his hands shoved in the front of his hoodie. "You ready to go?"

Luke looked him up and down, pulling at his lip ring. Michael's skin immediately flushed. "You look cute, darling. I like your sweater paws."

The blue-eyed man took Michael's hand in his own.

Michael's eyebrows immediately furrowed as he noticed the cocky smirk that Luke was shooting Niall. Arrogance could be attractive, but this version of Luke definitely wasn't. He missed the goofy idiot who insisted on wearing dumb disguises.

The idiot who laughed at Michael's jokes, even when they weren't funny.

Luke looked back at Michael, blue eyes painfully unfamiliar. "You've got everything?"

"I do." Michael looked over at Niall, who didn't look that happy. "I'll be back in a few hours to get Mouse for his vet appointment."

Niall nodded, crossing his arms. "Got it. Have fun."

"We will." Luke sounded smug. "Come on, darling. We have places to be." 

Michael raised an eyebrow at the older man and looked back at Niall. He didn't appreciate Luke bossing him around like a dog. He didn't like that at all.

Michael pulled himself away from Luke. "You do realize that I'm not a dog, right? You can't order me around to prove a point." 

The blonde man automatically realized his mistake. Niall snickered, quickly placing earbuds in his ears. Michael didn't care, though, too upset over the fact that Luke was showing him off as a cheap prize.

It was all too familiar to him.

He's not a fucking pawn.

"Shit." Every ounce of arrogance left Luke's face. "God, I'm so fucking stupid." 

Michael didn't respond, willing himself to stop reliving every traumatizing memory that was flashing through his brain. Memories that were full of dangerous situations. Situations that made him sick to his stomach.

A single tear welled up in Michael's eyes but he refused to let it fall.

"Michael, darling." Luke gently touched Michael's face, his blue eyes soft. "I'm sorry. I don't like people looking at you like that, and I know it's no excuse."

At the affectionate touch, the memories went away.

Almost as if Luke's touch was erasing every single bad touch that Michael had ever experienced. It floored the younger boy for a split second.

Michael studied Luke's face, his green eyes guarded and cautious. "I'm not some pawn in this jealousy game between you two. Just because we sleep together and you call me darling doesn't mean that we're together!"

"I know." Luke's voice was soft. "Let's go, yeah? I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Would he?

Promises are made to be broken, after all. Michael knows that better than anybody.

Michael smiled softly, making Luke's insides melt. "You're buying me lunch. The greasiest fast food your rich ass can buy."

Luke returned a fond smile. "That was the plan, darling."

***

Michael placed Luke's expensive sunglasses on his face, scrunching his nose as he looked in the mirror. The early morning sun felt warm against his skin and the wind nipped at it. The city was a blur around them, but all they could focus on was each other.

"How do I look? Do I look like a rich asshole who used to make music?"

"Used to?" Luke smirked, a fond look in his blue eyes. "I make music, darling. Pretty good music, if I do say so myself."

Michael raised an eyebrow at the older man, obviously amused. "Oh really? You sound a bit full of yourself, Mr. Hemmings."

"Do I?" Luke licked his lips, focusing on the road as he drove. "I guess I'll just have to prove it to you then. Pick something. I can assure you that it will be amazing."

Michael accepted the older man's sleek iPhone, which looked so expensive compared to his shitty one. Luke's lock screen was a photo of a dog, who honestly looked a bit ugly but in a cute way. Honestly, he had expected him to have his lock screen as a photo of himself.

"Passcode?"

Luke smiled, blue eyes focused on the road as he easily mumbled out the six-digit passcode. Michael froze for a split second, not really expecting the older man to give it up so easily. "By the way, I wouldn't get on Twitter. It's...intense."

Michael snorted. "Noted. How do you feel about...." 

He scrolled through Luke's iTunes playlist, biting his lip. "Oh, this one looks interesting. You named the song 'San Francisco'?"

"Calum wrote that one." Luke chuckled. "He wrote it about Ash."

Wait..what?

"I can still taste you like it was yesterday

Making plans to rule the world, you were more than I deserved

I see you running in the sand, long hair blowing in the wind

Never thought that it would end..."

Michael raised his eyebrows. "Your bandmates are...dating each other?"

"Well, technically they're married now." Luke parked the car in front of a grocery store. "They got drunk once and ended up making out. The rest is history, I suppose."

Luke sounded slightly sad, almost as if he didn't like talking about them. Michael didn't know very much about their band as a whole, but Melody had made him do some research. They had been best friends who started a band that grew into something huge.

Michael put the phone down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, darling." Luke murmured, biting his lip and glancing at Michael. "this is one of the few songs we worked on before the split. It's a bit nostalgic."

"Leaves fall from the tallest trees

Even mountains crumble into the sea

Holding on to memories

And I can't let go"

Michael smiled sympathetically. "If it helps, it's actually fairly nice. I like it."

Luke's pretty blue eyes lit up, a wide smile dawning on his equally pretty features. Michael absolutely hates the way his heart flutters in his chest. "Yeah? You should listen to a few of my solo songs. I love the boys, but I got to explore a new style as a solo artist."

"I'll think about it," Michael murmured in amusement, biting his lip.

The older man raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Michael blushed, looking away as he opened the car door. "No reason. Let's get shopping done. I have to finish my errands before Melody gets home."

****

L U K E

Luke followed Michael inside, making sure to keep his blonde curls tucked into his hat. He probably will be recognized, but he was willing to risk everything to make Michael happy.

Michael was obviously guarded. He didn't talk about Melody that much, and it was obvious he wasn't going to. Not yet at least. But Luke was willing to wait. He was willing to work for Michael's trust.

Even if it was slightly annoying.

"Knock-off Lucky Charms or knock-off Cheerios?" Michael looked up at Luke, who was watching him with a fond look. "Lucas."

Luke smiled, blinking out of his daze. "Lucky Charms."

Michael grabbed a large red bag of cereal and put it in the cart. "You seem distracted, Mr. Hemmings. What are you smiling about?"

"You." Luke really wanted to wrap his arms around Michael and rest his chin on the man's shoulder. But he couldn't. Not here. "You know that I can buy you groceries, right?"

The blue-haired boy froze.

Shit.

Michael gave the older man a stern look. "Of course I do. That doesn't mean I'm going to let you, though. I can take care of myself."

Stupid Michael and his ridiculously high walls.

"I have more money than I know what to do with," Luke murmured nervously, his voice slightly hushed in case people were listening. "It's not a bad thing to need help every once in a while."

Michael suddenly looked annoyed, narrowing his green eyes at Luke. "I don't need your help. We're fuck buddies, nothing more."

Ouch.

Luke hates that he's slightly hurt by Michael's words, although they held a certain tone of truth. Just because they've slept together a few times doesn't mean that he's entitled to know the boy's whole story.

All of this was so confusing and strange to Luke, who's never been so intrigued by someone before. Especially not someone he's already slept with.

"I'm sorry for offending you," Luke mumbled, slightly embarrassed. "I grew up in a single-parent home, so I want to help you and Melody as much as I-"

He froze.

Why can't he shut the fuck up for once?

"What the fuck did you just say?" Michael's green eyes were wide and full of shock."How did you know-"

Luke felt panic fill his chest. "Forget I said anything. I'm an idiot, remember?"

Michael fiddled with his sweater paws, suddenly looking incredibly small while anxiously chewing on his bottom lip. "Don't change the subject. How long have you known about that?"

Abort mission!

Luke wants to completely disappear.

"Niall told me about it earlier," Luke admitted. "He was trying to rub it in my face that he knew more about you than I did."

A beat of tense silence filled the air.

Michael suddenly scoffed, his green eyes never leaving Luke's embarrassed face. "He doesn't even know me. I've only hung out with him a few times, and he's really good with Mel. He doesn't know why she's with me." 

"I don't like Niall like that." Michael reached forward to touch Luke's face, but he stopped. 

"He's interested in me because he thinks I need to be saved, but I don't. I've done just fine for years without the help of somebody else."

What does he mean by that?

"So Melody does live with you?" Luke pressed, his eyes searching Michael's.

Michael sighed and nodded. "She does. I've been her legal guardian since I turned twenty-one in November last year. I didn't think that it was any of your business, but Niall is a jealous idiot."

Luke took a cautious step forward, making sure to keep a respectable distance from the green-eyed boy. Michael looked at him in confusion, his eyes full of guarded caution and quiet disbelief that made Luke stop his advances.

"So you're not going to leave? I basically have a kid, Luke."

Luke stopped for a second.

Leave? Why would he leave?

Luke's so fucking close to figuring Michael out, so close to figuring why his walls were so high and why he can't get this blue-haired menace out of his head. 

"I'm not leaving. Do you want me to?"

Michael's eyebrows immediately furrowed, almost as if he hadn't expected Luke to ask him that simple question. His pretty green eyes still look guarded but much softer than before. "Honestly? No, I don't want you to leave."

Luke's heart soared. "Then I won't."

*****


	13. Human Obsession and Stupidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe."  
> ― Albert Einstein

M I C H A E L

"Oh fuck me."

Michael eagerly ate the fresh french fries in front of him, the salty taste feeling incredibly satisfying on his tongue. Luke was watching him fondly, almost in awe of the blue-haired boy in front of him.

Whether or not Michael had noticed was up for debate.

Luke placed his burger back on his plate and took a sip of his milkshake instead. "I'm down if you are, darling. I've always wanted to try exhibition."

Michael froze, his cheeks reddening in obvious embarrassment as Luke snickered. He looked adorable when he blushed, especially in that oversized hoodie and beanie that covered his hair. Oddly, he looked like a kitten that had been caught doing something bad.

"Shut up, Lucas," Michael mumbled and took another bite of his food. "What if someone heard you?"

Luke played with his lip ring, looking around the crowded burger joint. His blue eyes finally looked back at Michael. "Nobody heard me, sweetheart. And even if they did, it won't matter. I put up with gay rumors every day, darling. One more won't hurt."

"Even if this one is true?" Michael took a drink from his Dr. Pepper. "Why are you even in the closet, anyway? You don't seem to care."

Luke reached forward and snatched Michael's drink from his hands. "I'm in the closet because most of my fans are teenage girls." 

The older man took a drink, holding eye contact with Michael. "If any of us are allowed out of the closet, I want it to be Ashton and Calum. They're fucking married, but they're not even allowed to be seen together."

"That's sweet, but what about you?" Michael snatched his drink back, smirking victoriously. "What about your life? What if you meet someone you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't think I ever will. Commitment's not my thing, and most people don't want to marry a playboy rockstar."

"You literally have a huge fanbase, Lucas." Michael pointed out, taking another bite of his food. "But you deserve to be happy, too. You have the right to be who you are without judgment."

Luke raised an eyebrow at the green-eyed man. "I'm under a contract, Michael. If I break my contract, I lose everything. My music, my way of life."

"I'm sure there's another company willing to sign you, Luke."

His voice was soft and oddly comforting.

Luke took another bite of his own food, slight annoyance flooding his body. It was nice to know that Michael cared, but it was none of his business. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I appreciate you worrying about me, darling, but I'm fine." 

Michael nodded, biting his bottom lip anxiously. 

Luke automatically noticed and reached forward, gently pulling the blue-haired boy's bottom lip from his teeth. "Don't do that. I'm the only one that's allowed to bite your lips, lovely."

Michael blushed. "Don't call me that."

"Why?" 

Luke teased, his fingers gently tracing Michael's flushed skin. "You're cute when you blush, sweetheart. Are you embarrassed?"

Michael's breathing hitched, leaning into Luke's touch. 

The whole interaction was strangely affectionate, something that Luke wasn't used to. Sure, he's touched Michael's skin plenty of times but never like this. He's never touched the small boy in an attempt to show affection.

Luke's never done that with anybody.

"I'm not used to pet names," Michael finally admitted, pulling away. "I feel embarrassed. You make me feel soft, and I don't know how to handle it."

Challenge accepted.

Luke ran his thumb along Michael's jawline, smiling fondly as the soft skin flushed a dark pink. "You deserve to be called every pet name in the book, lovely. You're fucking gorgeous, so it's a damn shame to know that you've been told otherwise."

Michael blushed even harder. "I-"

"Oh my god! You're Luke Hemmings?!" 

A female voice screeched, making both men spring apart. The voice came from a girl, probably no older than sixteen. She ran towards their table, not even noticing Michael as she eagerly squealed in Luke's direction.

Michael quickly shoved his hands in his pockets, really wanting to disappear.

Luke cleared his throat, looking at the girl with a small smile. "I am! Would you like a picture?"

"Yes please!" 

The girl eagerly shoved her phone at Michael, who raised an eyebrow at her. "Take our picture!" 

She sounded as if she expected the blue-haired man to comply, and it didn't sit well with Michael. He's never appreciated being treated like a pet, especially by someone he doesn't know. 

That wasn't his main problem, though.

Watching this attractive girl throw herself at Luke, Michael's veins instantly filled with white-hot jealousy and annoyance. He wanted to shove the girl away, but he knows that she's just excited to meet her idol.

Why the fuck is he jealous?

"Hello? Are you just going to sit there and stare?"

Never-fucking-mind.

Michael scoffed. "Nope. Your selfie camera obviously works so why should I take your picture? I'd much rather finish my food than take orders from a little girl with an obsessive personality."

Luke's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" The girl sounded outraged. "What is that supposed to mean?"

************

L U K E

Luke sense that now would be a great time to step in. 

"Just take your picture." Michael snapped, taking a sip of his soda. "You're giving me a headache."

Michael's voice was low and full of something that Luke couldn't quite recognize. His green eyes were dark and glaring at his tray, making his pout look even more child-like. He looked like an angry kitten, in an adorable kind of way.

Luke focused on the girl again, offering a soft smile. "Sorry about him. Michael's a bit moody today. What's your name?"

The blue-haired boy rolled his eyes at Luke's words.

The girl popped her gum, snapping a quick picture of Michael, who looked pissed. "Alyssa. You said his name is Michael? He's not the usual type you hang out with."

Shit.

"Oh, I'm a special kind of type," Michael muttered, his green eyes full of attitude.

Luke cleared his throat, putting a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Just go outside, alright? I'll make sure to take our food to-go." 

The blue-haired man looked at Luke then back at the girl. He looked like he was ready to fight, but he nodded and went to leave. Michael's hands were shoved in the front of his hoodie, no doubt anxiously playing with his bracelets.

"What a fucking fag." The girl mumbled, and it was like everything stopped.

Michael turned around, green eyes filled with rage. "What the fuck did you just call me?"

Abort mission! 

"Michael, don't." Luke positioned himself between them. He gently touched Michael's chest, his blue eyes soft. "It's not worth it. Calm down."

Michael looked into Luke's eyes, his angry irises softening to a calm green. 

He looked at Luke, then at the girl (who was grinning smugly), and then around them. Everyone was staring, and a few were taking pictures of him. Anybody could see the gears in Michael's head-turning, calculating his next move. 

"Don't take a picture with her." Michael's voice was soft. "Please."

He sounded insecure and slightly...embarrassed?

"I won't," Luke promised, nodding his head in the direction of the door. "Go outside and smoke a cigarette. I'll handle this."

Michael left, fixing his hoodie as he walked out of the front door.

Luke looked at the girl, who looked guilty. "I'm not taking a picture with you. That was shitty and uncalled for. That word is fucking hateful and I expected more from one of my fans."

"I-" Alyssa's face was red. "I just-"

The blue-eyed man shook his head, clenching his jaw. "Who I associate myself with is none of your business. Insulting people I obviously care about only makes you seem immature and jealous. As far as I'm concerned, you're no fan of mine."

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> Michael is so jealous and he has no idea why lol
> 
> THOUGHTS???
> 
> THEORIES???
> 
> CONCERNS????


	14. Soft & Imperfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing and no one is perfect. It just takes a good eye to find those hidden imperfections."  
> ― Daphne Delacroix

M I C H A E L

"Lovely?"

Michael couldn't bring himself to respond.

All he can focus on is the wet ground beneath him and the fresh nicotine that filled his lungs with every shallow breath. Michael's knees are pulled to his chest, but it did nothing to calm the terrible memories flashing behind his eyelids.

Fag.

He's always hated that word.

"Michael?"

Warm hands, rough and calloused from playing guitar, gently touched Michael's hair. The affectionate touch shouldn't have been comforting, but it made the green-eyed boy feel less chaotic than before.

Luke sat next to Michael, his blue eyes incredibly soft. "I'm so sorry about her, darling. I hate that she called you that."

Michael blinked away his potential tears. "I'm not mad about her, Luke. I grew up hearing that name, so it brought back some unpleasant memories."

The truth, although vague, flowed freely from Michael's lips.

Had he been with anyone else, Michael would have just allowed them to believe the lie. Hiding behind brick walls is what he does best, but Luke seems to turn them into glass. A thin, clear, breakable wall of glass.

It didn't make sense to Michael.

"Do you-" Luke awkwardly sighed. "Do you want a hug?"

Michael snorted, wiping a few tears from his cheek. "You don't have to feel bad for me, Luke. I've functioned just fine without-"

Luke ignored Michael, yanking the smaller man forward and wrapping his arms around him. The hug itself was warm and tight, almost like he was trying to hold all of Michael's broken pieces together.

It shouldn't have made Michael feel so...

Soft.

Michael flushed a bright red, breathing in the scent of Luke's cologne. 

They sat in silence for a while, simply holding each other like it was the only thing that was keeping them sane. Michael simply listened to Luke's heartbeat, running his fingers over the man's chest.

And Luke?

Luke held Michael close, gently humming a small melody.

"This is nice..."

Michael's voice was barely above a whisper, but Luke heard him perfectly. His tone was full of obvious insecurity and awkwardness, almost like he was embarrassed to admit the truth of his emotions.

Luke's mouth quirked up into a smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah..." Michael mumbled cutely, playing with the strings of Luke's hoodie. "You give good hugs for someone who looks like a breadstick."

And just like that, the tension had disappeared.

Luke chuckled at the empty insult, gently releasing Michael from his grasp. "Let's get you home, darling. I'm in the mood for a film after we put away your groceries. Sound good?"

Michael's eyebrows furrowed. "But I have to-"

"I'm sure that your cat can wait till tomorrow. You need rest."

*******

L U K E

"It's not much, I know."

Luke scanned every inch of the small apartment, studying every piece of furniture as if it would hold one of Michael's secrets. He noticed a few pictures, but not enough to actually figure out what the green-eyed boy's parents looked like.

It was just Michael and Melody.

The apartment was small and cozy, though.

A medium-sized couch was nestled in the corner of the room with a T.V placed in front. Fluffy blankets were piled on top, accompanied by multiple Pokemon plushies that looked well taken care of.

In another corner, though, was something that made Luke even more intrigued in Michael than before. 

"You play guitar?"

Michael hummed from the kitchen, his green eyes focused on putting away all of the groceries he had just bought. "I bought it to teach Melody the basics. I learned when I was fifteen...but I never went anywhere with it."

Now he's even more attractive.

Oh, how the tables have turned.

Luke chewed on his lip, smirking in Michael's direction. "You know...You're making it really hard not to seduce you."

Michael rolled his eyes at that. "Is that so?"

"Terribly so, darling. I have a thing for troubled musicians."

The blue-haired man ignored Luke's attempt at seduction, focusing on putting away the groceries. Michael's tongue was poking out in obvious concentration, but it was only an outright temptation for the older man.

Luke grinned, sneakily making his way into the kitchen to stand behind Michael.

His hands dipped under Michael's hoodie, gently gripping the boy's soft love handles like an addict looking for a fix. It was almost like he needed to touch him in some way...just to make sure that Michael was real.

So soft.

Michael didn't even flinch at Luke's touch.

"You're a menace, Hemmings," Michael mumbled, ignoring Luke's wandering hands. "You act as if my very existence is distracting."

Luke rested his chin on Michael's shoulder, resisting the urge to kiss at the soft skin. "Your very existence is a blessing, darling. You look rough, but I know that you're soft and imperfect underneath your shell."

Michael froze.

Did I go too far?

"Are-" Michael's voice was hushed. "If you want sex, just ask. You don't have to spend time flirting with me."

Luke's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Michael swallowed thickly, glancing back to look at Luke. "You're just confusing me, Luke. We're just friends but you're acting like my boyfriend."

His green eyes were a dull green, but that's not why Luke's heart began to ache.

His face had become empty and blank; absolutely void of any emotion. The Michael that Luke had met earlier was gone and replaced by a mask; The fake version of himself hiding behind brick walls.

But he's right.

Luke doesn't even know why he's being so affectionate with Michael.

He's so caught up in trying to figure Michael out. Luke is borderline obsessed with a person he met a little over a week ago. He's allowing his emotions and intrigue to take over his usually normal life.

"Let's just watch a movie, then. As friends."

Michael blinked. "Okay.'

*******


	15. Unpredictable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Without music, life would be a mistake.”  
> ― Friedrich Nietzsche

M I C H A E L

"Mikey?! I'm home!"

Melody's voice echoed throughout the apartment, making Michael freeze from his spot on the couch. Luke, who was stuffing popcorn in his mouth, continued watching the film that was playing on the screen.

Michael pulled his feet off of Luke's lap. "I thought that you were studying with Leah?"

The small twelve-year-old walked into the living room, completely oblivious to Luke's presence as she focused on taking the earbuds out of her ears. Messy pink and blond strands stuck out of her braid and stuck to her skin.

"Carlos got sick, so- what is he doing here?"

Melody sounded.....shocked.

Michael sheepishly shrugged, taking a small sip of his soda. "He happens to be very annoying and doesn't understand boundaries."

Luke immediately pouted at Michael's words before waving at Melody. "He begged me to come over, actually. He quite enjoys my presence and sense of humor."

"I do not!"

"You said that I was funny!"

Michael flushed in embarrassment as Melody continued to look a bit gobsmacked at the interaction. Luke, however, continue to give him devilish smirks that screamed mischievous trouble.

Melody gave Michael a look. "You don't normally let people come here..."

"Believe me, Luke didn't give me much choice."

His sister snickered at that, finally easing the awkward tension that had been hanging in the air since she had gotten home. "It's nice to see someone put up with you, then. It gets a bit boring around here."

Michael rolled his eyes, sharing a glance with Luke.

"So what are you doing home?"

After a moment, Melody sighed and placed his battered iPod on the kitchen table. "Carlos has the stomach flu, so Leah couldn't study with me. I came home because really need to practice my choir solo..."

Michael's eyebrows furrowed. "What about-"

"Miss Tiana wasn't in class today."

Shit.

Michael sighed sympathetically, gently placing his feet on the ground. "Alright. Let me kick Luke out so you can practice."

Luke (who had been watching the siblings in clear confusion) immediately made a disgruntled noise. It sounded like a child, but Michael chose to ignore the fact that this fully-grown man had the mental equivalent of a three-year-old.

"But I know music! I can help!" Luke muttered, pouting slightly.

Michael gave him a look. "Mel doesn't-"

"He's a musician?"

Melody's voice sounded much more excited than before, which immediately made Michael internally curse Luke. 

Luke, however, looked slightly amused and oblivious to Michael's pointed stares. "I am, actually! I used to be apart of a band, but I focus on my solo music now. Believe it or not, but Michael likes my music."

Michael sighed in annoyance. "It was one song, Luke."

"One song is all it takes, darling."

At the affectionate term, Melody burst into a fit of laughter and giggles. Michael flushed bright red with embarrassment, suddenly feeling flustered and slight overwhelmed. Luke, meanwhile, smirked mischeviously.

Melody sat down next to Michael, her face red from laughter. "I can't believe that he called you, Michael, 'darling'!"

Michael's face felt hot. "Shut up."

After a few more seconds, the small twelve-year-old seemed to finally regain control of her breathing. Meanwhile, Michael was shooting a glare in Luke's direction as the older blond simply grinned.

"So-" Melody looked at Luke. "Has Michael told you about his songbook?"

Oh god.

Luke perked up, suddenly looking very interested in the conversation. "He has a songbook? He mentioned playing guitar, but not actually writing music."

Michael sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "They're absolute shit, Melody."

"Says you. I think that they're great!"

Luke's stupidly attractive blue eyes studied Michael, making the younger man feel slightly flustered and overwhelmed. "Play something, darling. I'm sure that they're not that bad, especially since Melody seems to like them."

Michael shook his head. "I don't even know where-"

"I found it!"

This must be 'Embarrass Michael' day.

Melody climbed back onto the couch with the well-worn journal in her hands. At the sight of it, Michae was instantly hit with a wave of nostalgia. "He tried to hide it from me, but he's pretty terrible at hiding things."

Luke grinned, taking the book from Melody. "Let's see..."

Fuck you, universe.

"The Only Reason?"

Michael froze as memories flashed through his brain.

Melody, however, immediately perked up and squealed. "That's the song he wrote for me! He was sixteen, but it was before he could get me out of fostercare."

At the word, Luke's eyes immediately snapped to Michael.

The younger man hadn't really mentioned much of why Melody was living with him or why there was no mention of their parents. Whatever the reason was, Michael obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"I-" Luke licked his lips, studying Michael's expression. "I'll share one of my more embarrassing ones if you'll share yours."

Michael wanted to say no.

He really did.

But something about Luke's gentle tone and soft blue eyes made Michael feel all kinds of ways. It made him feel flustered, warm, and overall willing to be more open about himself.

"Alright."

*****

Michael shakily held the guitar, feeling slightly nauseous under Luke's gaze. "My voice isn't the best, so don't say that I didn't warn you."

Luke grinned widely. "Stop stalling, darling."

The older man was sitting on the floor next to Melody, looking absolutely ridiculous with a large cat in his lap. Afte Michael had agreed to sing, both of them had agreed to sit on the floor as if they were watching a concert.

With slightly sweaty hands, Michael start to strum the guitar.

++

Don't talk, let me think it over  
How we gonna fix this?  
How we gonna undo all the pain?  
Tell me, is it even worth it?  
Looking through a straight line  
Taking back the time we can't replace

All the crossed wires  
Just making us tired  
Is it too late to bring us back to life?

When I close my eyes and try to sleep  
I fall apart, I'm fighting hard to breathe  
You're the reason, the only reason  
Even though my dizzy head is numb,  
I swear my heart is never giving up  
You're the reason, the only reason

I feel you burning under my skin  
I swear I see you shining  
Brighter than the flame inside your eyes

Bitter words spoken,  
Everything broken  
It's never too late to bring us back to life

When I close my eyes and try to sleep  
I fall apart, I'm fighting hard to breathe  
You're the reason, the only reason  
Even though my dizzy head is numb,  
I swear my heart is never giving up  
You're the reason, the only reason

Oh, oh, oh, only reason, the only reason  
Oh, oh, oh, only reason, the only reason

When I close my eyes and try to sleep  
I fall apart, I'm fighting hard to breathe  
You're the reason, the only reason  
Even though my dizzy head is numb,  
I swear my heart is never giving up  
You're the reason, the only reason

Don't talk, let me think it over  
How we gonna fix this?  
How we gonna undo all the pain?

++++

L U K E

Oh fuck me.

Michael's voice was deep and raspy; full of emotion that held so many unspoken words. It was almost as if he was made to be playing that guitar and singing on a crowded stage in front of thousands of people.

And the lyrics...

As the final chord faded, Michael awkwardly smiled and shifted in his seat. "Like I said, I'm not the best at singing..."

Luke swallowed thickly, almost at a loss for words.

Almost.

"You wrote that at sixteen!?"

Michael flushed a soft pink, anxiously licking his lips. "I was in the height of my teenage angst, so I thought that writing songs made me look cool."

Luke blinked multiple times, making Melody snicker next to him. "Well, who the fuck told you that you can't sing? I know plenty of musicians that would sell their souls to have a voice like yours, Michael."

"I-" Michael looked flustered. "Thanks. It's your turn, Lucas."

And god, Luke felt proud to make Michael blush.

Luke grinned as he got to his feet, gently taking the guitar from Michael's outstretched hands. "I don't know how I'm supposed to follow that, but I'm definitely going to try. I have a list of songs from when I was younger, though."

Melody shared a glance with Michael as her older brother sat down.

"Surprise us, then."

Luke pursed his lips, allowing his eyes to lock with Michael's pretty green ones. Multiple songs ran through his brain; each one more fitting than the last.

With a small smile, Luke finally settled on one.

"This one is called 'Unpredictable'."

With a little difficulty, Luke gently started to strum the all-too familiar chords that he hadn't heard in years. A wave of nostalgia washed over him like a California afternoon, but all he could focus on was Michael's face.

It fit perfectly.

++++

She sits at home with the lights out  
Seeing life in different colours  
I think it's time that we wake up  
So let me take you away

We can run down the street  
With the stars in our eyes  
We can tear down this town  
In the dark of the night  
Just open the door  
We've got time on our side  
We can make it out alive

Hey we're taking on the world  
I'll take you where you wanna go  
Pick you up if you fall to pieces  
Let me be the one to save you

Break the plans we had before  
Let's be unpredictable  
Pick you up if you fall to pieces  
Let me be the one to save you

It took so long to convince you  
I knew i had to show my colours  
You never wanted to be rescued  
But now we're drifting away

We can run down the street  
With the stars in our eyes  
We can tear down this town  
In the dark of the night  
Just open the door  
We've got time on our side  
We can make it out alive

Hey we're taking on the world  
I'll take you where you wanna go  
Pick you up if you fall to pieces  
Let me be the one to save you

Break the plans we had before  
Let's be unpredictable  
Pick you up if you fall to pieces  
Let me be the one to save you

Earth quakes won't wait for another day  
Don't say i know  
I never said it i never said it oh  
One day we can make it out alive  
Hey we're taking on the world

I'll take you where you wanna go  
Pick you up if you fall to pieces  
Let me be the one to save you  
Break the plans we had before  
Let's be unpredictable  
Pick you up if you fall to pieces  
Let me be the one to save you  
Let go!  
Till' we've lost control  
And we'll stumble through it all

Let's do something new and unpredictable

++++++

*************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> a bit of 5sos nostalgia hehe
> 
> THOUGHTS??


End file.
